Suspense
by vampchick09
Summary: *Set in Silence some spoilers if haven't read Silence yet* Nora has musical Performance with the cello and 3 other girls. Patch comes to see Nora and he sparks her memory. A bit of Fluff.


**Hey, So this is a One-shot. I'm workin on 'Golden boy next door' so don't worry I just had to write this out Cause I just finished reading Silence in the Hush, Hush series. Its Way more Cool if you listen to the music while reading if you can. They are:**

**Requiem of a Tower – by Escala**

**Palladio – by Escala**

**Explosive – by Bond**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush, Hush or any of The music that is in here. Or Patch :( HeHe**

Nora's POV

Its been 3 weeks since I woke up in the cemetery, my memory hasn't come back yet, I tend to see the colour black everywhere in mind, wrapping my thoughts in silky black. It feels like I'm missing a part of me, but I just can't shake the feeling. Tonight is my cello performance in school also with 3 other people: Olivia with the Violin, Amber with Violin and Kate with the Viola. We've been practicing real after school and before school. I try to fill the void in heart, with the cello and hang out with Vee.

-Performance Night-

"Babe, you ready to knock people out?" Vee asked.

"You Bet, wish me luck." Vee left to take her seat in the front row. I hear Ms. Lockwood introducing me.

"I like to present Nora Grey, Olivia Green, Amber Cassidy and Kate Love, they will be playing "Requiem of a Tower" By Escala.

"Whooa Go Nora!" Vee yells.

Patch's POV

-Requiem of a Tower-

I find a seat in the far right corner in the auditorium; I had to come see her when I found out she was going to play the cello. I remember back in Biology when I told her that she played the cello and she denied it. I chuckled. My Angel is Amazing. It would be selfish to wish that she did have her memory back so that I can hold her in my arms again.

The beginning is soft and eerie, then it begins to build the suspense, the music feels mysterious. The middle explodes with passion. The music feels like I'm running from the Archangels and I can't seem to escape, then the music comes to a halt and ends. The ending is such a cliffhanger cause you feel like it'll continue on but it won't. Nora scans the audience her eyes land on me, and I think I saw some kind of recognition of who I am, even in this dim lighting. Everyone stands and gives a standing ovation.

"Bravo, that was Incredible! Please refrain from clapping until the end. Thank you." said Ms. Lockwood.

-Palladio-

"For the next piece it is "Palladio by Escala" " The group starts and everyone is silent. The beginning makes me fear for my life, back when I got my wings ripped off and got sent to earth as punishment; soon the music lightens up, but then it gets darker once more as the intensity is so powerful that it ends with a high note.

-Explosive-

"The next piece is "Explosive by Bond"" Ms. Lockwood comes and goes.

The girls start and I'm blown away, its so powerful and makes me want to march right to Nora on stage and take her by the hand and start dancing. She notices me staring at her from under my baseball cap and I can tell she's trying hard on how familiar I look. The music ends and she gasps when the answer comes back to her.

"The performance was Magnificent, a round of applause." said Ms. Lockwood in the mike. Once again the audience gave them a standing ovation. Nora and girls bow and Nora takes the mike and says "Thank you everyone, I hope you enjoyed it as much as we have. Good night."

I leave and head backstage to find Nora, she might not remember me but I have to at least congratulate her, so I knock on her door.

"Come in" she says, I enter.

"Nora" she gasps as she sees me in the mirror.

_*Music in Background*_

_Get a little closer to me girl__  
><em>_And you'll understand__  
><em>_'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need__  
><em>_Well, then I'm your man_

Nora's POV

His face was concealed under the brim of a ball cap, but I saw the strong line of his jaw and the shape of his mouth, and the picture jolted me like a current of electricity. The flash of black bursting at the back of my mind was so intense; I knew exactly who this was. He removes his baseball I see his face clearly.

"Patch?" my voice trembles "Is it you?"

"Angel" I stand up and hug him so hard just to make sure he's real.

"Your performance was Mind-blowing, Angel."

"Thanks so much" he cups my face with his hands and kisses me, gently and sweet at first, I remember his soft lips and his scent like strength and earthly mint. The kiss becomes deeper and I wrap my arms around his neck. He begs with his tongue to open my mouth and slips in. How could I ever really forget Patch? He's the best part of my life.

"I love you Nora." I'm out of breath I lay my head on his chest and hear the beat of his heart.

"I love you Patch."

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_  
><em>In that bright white noise<em>  
><em>What I been missing in my life<em>  
><em>What I been dreaming of<em>  
><em>You'll be that girl<em>  
><em>You'll be that girl<em>  
><em>You'll be-<em>

-The End.

**That's it! It's quite short I just wanted to get this out before I continue the other story, which I'm working on rite now…hehe :P**

**Hope you like it and REVIEW! **

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


End file.
